Face of a Faith
by MeghanA3
Summary: It's Been a year since Her sister's death. But when Maxie goes to visit her sister on her birthday she get an unexpected surprise. How will this impact the lives of everyone Georgie cares about? Could this be the Miracle Maxie's been waiting for?
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

**Summary:** It's Been a year since Her sister's death. But when Maxie goes to visit her sister on her birthday she get an unexpected surprise. How will this impact the lives of everyone Georgie cares about? Could this be the Miracle Maxie's been waiting for?

**Characters:** Maxie Jones, Georgie Jones, Mac Scorpio, Robin Scorpio, Damian Spinelli, Matt Hunter, Dillon Quartermaine…. And maybe some more.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GH or its characters. (Tiled based off the song Face of a Faith)(This is a storyline I'd kind of like to see on GH)

**Rating:** Not sure. PG-13/R to be on the safe side.


	2. Even Angels Fall

Maxie walked into the graveyard. She held flowers in her hands. She walked up to the gravestone that read Georgianna Jones, Beloved Daughter. It had been a little over a year since Maxie had lost her sister and it had been a year since the man who took her from everyone was brought to justice. Though Maxie would have rather see Diego rot in a jail cell, she thought his death was ironic and well deserved.

Maxie kneeled down next to her sister's grave and put the flows next to the head stone. It was an assortment of all Georgie's favorite flowers, Maxie wanted to give Georgie something as beautiful as she was. It was wrong that someone so sweet and caring could be taken from the world. Maxie couldn't help but wonder when Dillon returned to Port Charles would he be as lost as she was or if he made peace with it? She also wondered if he remembered what today was. She knew he was coming home today. She wondered if she'd see him here today. She just knew today was a day to honor her little sister.

"Happy Birthday Georgie" Maxie said. She placed her hand on the grave stone. "It's been awhile and I have so much to tell you. Robin had a baby girl. You would have loved her; I know I can't stop loving her. Mac actually got you a gift" Maxie said with a little laugh. "He still misses you. Dillon's coming home today. I'm sure he'll be by later." Maxie continued to say. She was just trying to think of things she hadn't already told her sister. "So remember Matt, Patrick's brother? I told you about him, well he seems to of changed at lot since he and Patrick got close. Which isn't a bad thing, but he's still a jerk" Maxie said, she then smiled only to let it fade away moments later. "I really miss you Georgie. There is so much going on and every time something new happens I want to tell you, but you're not there. I'd give anything to hear that laugh of yours." Maxie said, she then heard a soft laugh that sounded like Georgie's. "To hear you tell me I'm an idiot or ask what I was thinking" Maxie said. She then heard a faint 'what were you thinking.' "I think I'm going crazy, because I can hear you. Maybe I just don't want to let go of you completely"

"Then don't" A soft voice from behind Maxie said. "Follow you heart, Maxie. Turn around" The voice said. Maxie then slowly started to turn around; she never expected to see her sister standing there. "Hi, Maxie" Georgie said. Maxie slowly stood up unable to say anything.

Dillon walked into Kelly's. It was weird coming back into Port Charles and eating at Kelly's without the sound of Georgie's Voice. Dillon hoped for so many nights after he returned to the shoot that Georgie's death never happened. That it was all just a big nightmare. A nightmare to tell him to find Georgie and tell her how he felt before it was too late. Dillon stopped for a second and looked over at the spot the payphone used to be. It seemed almost like yesterday he first meet Georgie.

_Georgie ran up to Dillon and grabs the phone from his hand and hangs it up. _

"_Ok, I realize this is really, really strange, but I need a really big favor." Georgie said to him._

"_What..." Dillon started to say, but was cut off by a kiss._

Dillon snapped out of it, he then walked over to the first empty table he could find and down. He was glad to be home, he had missed his friends and Family. And he had missed Georgie.

Dillon put his stuff on the empty chair next to him and pulled out the last photo he had of him and Georgie before he had left. He looked at it, it held the moment when they were happy, when everything was right. Now everything couldn't be more wrong. The one person he loved was gone and he never got the chance to tell her how much he really loved her.

Lulu walked into Kelly's with Johnny by her side. They hadn't truly made up, but they were on good terms again. As soon as they walked in Lulu noticed Dillon sitting there. She remembered it was Georgie Birthday today.

"Go order, I'll be right there" Lulu said to Johnny. She then kissed him and he walked over to the counter. Lulu walked over to Dillon. "Welcome home Stanger" Lulu said to Dillon. She woke him from his walked down memory lane.

"Hey Lulu and Thanks" Dillon said to her giving her a small smile. Lulu then pulled out the chair that was across from him and sat down.

"I know what today is and I'm sorry" Lulu said, it was about the only thing she could think to say.

"So am I" Dillon responded to her. "You know it's ironic, they say the good die young and Georgie was as good as they got and she died too young"

"Her death was tragic and uncalled for, but at least her killer didn't get away with it" Lulu said. She herself couldn't believe Diego of all people would be capable of killing Georgie.

"Yes Diego. You know it's like one of those great horror films. The person you least expect is the one that kills everyone. And feels nothing while doing it" Dillon said to her.

"Although her death was tragic and uncalled for at least it meant something" Lulu said trying to get off the subject of Diego. It just made her think of all the mistakes she's made.

"Yeah she died for her sister. Even though they fought Georgie would have done anything to protect her sister" Dillon said. He knew it first hand from all the times they spent together. He even got in trouble once because of it.

"And I'm sure once Maxie hears your back, she'll be able to understand more then I can." Lulu said. She then looked up and saw Johnny had the food and was ready to leave. "I am really sorry, but I have to go" Lulu said getting up from the chair. "It's good to have you back, Dillon" Lulu said with a smile.

"Thank you, I guess I'll see you around" Dillon said to Lulu.

"Yeah" Lulu said before heading out with Johnny and their food. Dillon just put his head down not knowing how he was going to live in the town where every turn reminded him of Georgie.

"But… But how?" Maxie asked. There stood her sister. She was surprised she could speak at all.

"Too put it short and sweet our mom and dad" Georgie answered her question.

"I don't understand" Maxie said. "Mom said she was working on a top secret case with dad and that's why she couldn't come back or contact us." Maxie said trying to figure it out.

"They were given the case of the killer here in Port Charles. They had to figure it out before someone else died and sadly they weren't able to stop him. I'm so sorry about Cooper" Georgie sad to her sister. "That night everyone found me dead, mom and dad found me in the park. They told me what was going on and asked me for my help it just involved leaving everyone in Port Charles. But I knew if I died you'd be safe, because Mac would turn over protective. "Georgie explained to Maxie. "They didn't have a positive ID on him yet, but were getting closers. So when Diego attacked they were there. As soon as he was gone, they sprung into action, saving me and then making everyone think I was dead. As soon as it was all clear they took me back with them to recover. When mom got the call from Mac she went and dad stayed with me"

"So mom knew who did it when she came to town?" Maxie questioned.

"Yes" Georgie asked her sister a little hesitant .

"And I drove her away. She could of told Mac, Cooper could still be alive" Maxie said.

"Yes, but mom knew who he was not where he was. Maxie you have to understand she said nothing to keep you and me safe. She didn't want to risk telling someone and Diego finding out he was outted. She needed it to seem as if she just lost a daughter and needed to help the investigation." Georgie tried to explain to her sister. "Cooper knew what was going on himself. He was trying to get me out of the park that night. He knew the killer would come, but I already agreed to help our parents."

"Maybe I'm not understanding this. They had a shot to save Copper and Sam, but didn't. Sam might not have been killed, but Georgie she went through hell because of him" Maxie said to her.

"They realized to late what he was really doing and that is why Cooper was killed and why Sam was hurt. Maxie, you and I know they aren't perfect, but they tried. It could have been worse." Georgie said to her.

"You're still Georgie seeing the good in everything" Maxie said. "You have no idea how much I've missed you" Maxie said and then pulled Georgie into a hug.

"Most likely as much as I missed you" Georgie Said, Maxie then pulled back suddenly.

"Dillon" Maxie said. Georgie looked at her like she had six heads.

"Dillon?" Georgie questioned Maxie.

"He came home today. Georgie we need to find him" Maxie said to her sister and grabbed her hand and started to leave, but Georgie didn't moved, which stopped Maxie.

"Maxie we can't" Georgie said, Maxie then turned around and looked at her.

"But why?" Maxie asked Georgie.

"No one can know I'm alive. Not yet" Georgie answered.

"Why? Diego's gone. He's been gone for a year" Maxie said.

"Just trust me. The party that is in three days take Dillon, because you won't want to miss it" Georgie said. She then started to leave.

"Georgie" Maxie said. Georgie stopped and looked back at her sister.

"Yeah" Georgie said.

"I'm glad your back" Maxie said to her with a smile.

"Me too" Georgie said before taking off.


End file.
